Red Faction Effect
by guerilla sam
Summary: The RF now prosperous lives in uneasy peace with the Systems Alliance, but how would they stand up an alien threat from above? Crappy summary i know basically RF VS Turian Hiearchy. I slightly modified the background for the RF series. rated T for moderate violence and war in general.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is the background for a crossover story between Red faction and Mass Effect. Read and tell me what you think. **

**I do not own Red Faction or Mass Effect.**

* * *

2125: Red Faction kicked the EDF off mars at the time the EDF retreated back to Eos they found some ancient ruins on mars belonging to a long extinct race, but when the Red Faction began to assault HQ they destroyed the fortress and sent all data and artifacts discovered back to Earth. That is when the people of earth developed mass effect technology.

2126: a Memorial is made in Parker with the list of all guerilla's who died in the second Martian revolution at the top is Dan Mason

2128: Red faction engineers and marauder scientist complete the prototype mark II mass driver based off the rail driver used by the EDF. This was made to allow heavier payloads to exit atmosphere. Designed for global defense purposes

2130: Earths first mass effect powered ship is completed for a go for broke plan to colonize another system. Samanya is killed by an unknown faction, RF blames the marauders and this causes tensions to rise between the two powers.

2131: EDF ambassadors meet with Red faction and Marauder delegate to discuss a treaty. Later in the year the treaty is made and is famously summed by former RF guerilla Alec Mason "Basically it says you don't shoot at us and we don't shoot at you"

2132: the EDF is changed into the Systems Alliance to reform the economy due to a successful colonization effort into another system.

2135-2145: scouting and colonization of other planets by the Systems Alliance is met wit resounding success

2149: colonization of Shanxi begins

2150: White Faction crisis though defeated the revolutionary hero and former guerilla Alec Mason dies. White Faction leader Adam Hale goes missing and is believed dead. Due to white faction being remnants of the EDF this cause political tension to rise between the SA and the RF, the SA deny any knowledge of these soldiers, and eventually tensions ease. Also an alliance is formed between the RF and marauders

2156: another ancient artifact is discovered on the edge of the Shanxi system, due analyzing the artifact they discovered that the name of the race is Prothean

2157: Artifact becomes active, this however gains the attention of another race later identified as Turians. The alien race then attacks Shanxi. This conflict lasts for three months is later known as the First contact war. The human fighting capabilities catch the eye of the council and a treaty is formed. The people of mars are kept in the dark though.

2160: Red Faction and Marauder colonization group move to colonize another system outside the Sol system but still well inside human space. This planet is more earth like than mars and the planet is more of an eye candy than an economy benefit. The marauders name it Capek in honor of their deceased leader/founder, this unsettled the RF colonist but they did not mind as they moved to Capek's neighbor. This however was mostly barren but had a large supply of minerals, ore, and fresh water. This is named parker mainly in retribution of Marauders choice of name but also to honor the RF fighter during the first revolution and in honor of the sector that second revolution started in.

2165: the Systems alliance is granted an embassy on the Citadel.

2169-2170: Adam hale remerges as the leader of the group of marauder cultist and wages war against the RF met with little success. The final battle took place at the terraformer, he is found by Darius mason and shot just as he detonated the explosives. Everyone thought this was the end but thanks to Darius's quick thinking and the nano-forge the terraformer was repaired. Darius was commended for his bravery and was promoted to lieutenant.

2172: A seal belonging to an ancient race is discovered in Bradbury Canyon though it's different from Prothean which the RF still has no knowledge about. Described as "some big metallic ominous looking thing" by Captain Darius Mason, who was running security for the expedition. When the seal was broken air rushed and inhuman screaming was heard from below as the expedition descended they discovered audio logs and Ultor building remains, along with many dead aliens. Audio logs revealed that these creatures would have been a threat to all the people of mars.

* * *

**Read and review.**

**I shit you not these are actual dates in the two games I mostly stayed to the cannon for each with a few minor and major changes. I find it kind of funny how the dates line up with each other. Convenient isn't it?**

**P.S. i laughed my ass off when i found they have Mr. toots as a character choice. i mean seriously!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay first official chapter the RF may seem a little overpowered, but I remind you it's them vs the entire galaxy here.**

**The main character is an OC of mine he originally was named Grayson Hale and I submitted him for a story wanting OC's. Anyways in this story his Name his Grayson Hunt, which I kind of ripped off from Bulletstorm. Anyways I renamed him because the antagonist in the movie and in Armageddon was Adam Hale, so I figure what the hell, anyone paying attention to the story will think he has some connection and will want an explanation why so to avoid that pain in the ass I changed his last name… kind of counterproductive to be explaining this instead isn't it? **

**Oh and another thing I'm using the RF uniforms from Origins not that I'm expecting much of you guys to watch that, but Google Red Faction: origins or look up the Red faction on the wiki you can get a pretty good idea of what they look like**

* * *

**Timeline update:**

**2173: A SA mining conglomerate ship lead a RF colonization expedition through the mass relay at Shanxi. And pointed out to a rich in ore planet, though suspicious the RF nevertheless colonized it but with a sizeable military force, planet is named Kepler after the revolutionary hero. Also the Nano forge enters limited production usually reserved for commandos or black ops, functions include repair, impact and regeneration. RF soldiers are outfitted with personal shields.**

**2174: five RF battleships are made and are named after the original colonization areas, Eos, Dust, Parker, Oasis, and the flagship Tharsis. Each designed heavily on earths cruisers from the 2****nd**** revolution era. Normal battleships are about the size of the EDS Hydra and are armed with four plasma beams six rail drivers and a multitude of plasma and gauss cannons along with an armament of six TB (thermobaric) missiles. The Flagship Tharsis is 50% bigger than the other ships and has ten plasma beams and twelve rail drivers about twice the plasma and gauss cannons of the other ships and has armament of twelve TB missiles. Idea behind the making these ships were that "if we're outnumbered and outmanned we're sure as hell not going to be outgunned!" all ships have energy shields**

**AN: thermobaric missiles are much, much, stronger than a thermobaric rocket, also I'm not B.S.-ing with the energy shields the vehicles in Armageddon had shields so why wouldn't the ships**

**2175: Project Stonehenge is complete. The project is to make an array of massive rail drivers and use it for anti-orbital defense, one is to be put on every RF planet.**

**2181: A Volus mining company who had previously reserved Kepler a few years before the RF colonized, so when they found a bunch of humans digging up the place they were outraged and went back to the council.**

* * *

**Citadel council room**

"What is it?" asked human ambassador Udina walking obviously irate it was the middle of the night and he gets the call so he has to wake up and meet three beings who couldn't care less about him. When he walked he noticed that the Volus ambassador was also there.

"Ambassador Udina we have something we'd like to discuss with you" said Tevos the Asari councilor "we believe that systems alliance overstepped their bounds"

"What are we talking about?" asked Udina annoyed "and why is the Volus ambassador here?"

"Calm yourself, ambassador" said Tevos in a clam voice of her own but also held authority "we found a human colony on planet reserved for the Volus"

"We wouldn't do such a thing" said Udina "the Systems Alliance has a list of what we can't colonize"

"Then how do you explain this" she said pulling up a hologram of what seems to be a large settlement. Close up reveals to be humans working on mining "also we found a symbol we did not recognize from the list of organizations in the Systems alliance" the image shifted to a picture of a fist clenched around a hammer of some sort

"No…no what are they doing all the way out here?" said Udina instantly recognizing the symbol "What are they doing here!"

"Calm down Udina you're muttering like an idiot" said Sparatus the Turian ambassador "and what do you mean by 'they'"

"Red Faction…" Udina said almost whispered

"Red what?" asked Sparatus not believing it.

"Around fifty-six years ago" started Udina "at the time Humanity discovered the Prothean ruins on mars, we also had a mining colony there ran by the EDF our previous governing body, the miners however thought they weren't being treated fairly so they rebelled and they fought a war against the EDF, in the end they fought the EDF off of mars and wining independence"

"Independent or not" replied Sparatus "that's no excuse to invade council space"

"I'm fairly certain they don't even know about the council" said Udina "in fact I'm quite certain that they have no idea about the Protheans or mass effect fields"

"What!" said everyone present in surprise

"How's that possible?" said Tevos shocked

"During the EDF retreat they destroyed the Prothean ruins so the RF guerillas couldn't salvage anything and took the data back to earth" explained Udina "and we kept them in the dark about council in case they tried something against us we'd have you to back us up if it got out of hand"

"So basically your saying that a profitable mining site…" started the Volus ambassador "Has been taken over by a bunch of terrorist that you failed to deal with fifty-six years ago!"

"That's enough" said Tevos trying calm the situation "Ambassador, Udina is there any way to deal with this peacefully"

"I doubt it" said Udina "the RF I heard on the news as boy portrayed them as violent and barbaric, I doubt they'll let that colony go seeing as how they developed it so far"

"Can you give us an idea on their military strength?" asked Sparatus now wary of this mysterious and possibly dangerous enemy.

"Well they lack mass effect technology that's a given" he said "but if they were able to beat the military superpower of our world as untrained miners, now that they have a trained military your guess is good as mine"

"What about their determination?" asked Sparatus

"I have no doubt that they'll fight to the last man" said Udina

"So will the systems alliance do anything about this" asked Tevos

"We can't" said Udina "We have a treaty with them that's probably the only thing keeping us from killing each other"

"Alright, it would seem brute force is necessary for this situation" said Sparatus "I'll call for a task force to remove this 'Red Faction' from the planet"

* * *

**Planet Kepler, weeks later**

There is a 21 year old man standing on the hill looking out towards the unexplored areas of the world. He is dressed in a black jumpsuit under a chest armor of some sort; he has a red clothe tied around his left arm and a jump-pack on his back. He has short brown hair and mismatched eyes one grey (left) the other brown (right). His name is Sergeant Grayson Hunt, and he is a Red faction commando, symbolized by his attire, while the other soldiers wear tan or dark grey jumpsuits, commandos wear black.

Now you would be wondering why an elite soldier such as himself be sitting around doing nothing. Well that's because there's nothing to do, commandos are suppose to blow up bases, sabotage vehicles, and fight impossible odds all by their lonesome. There is none of that to do, sure he had some combat like taking out drug runners or cultist remnants on mars but here there is nothing to do here this place hasn't been around long enough for people to start shooting at each other "I am bored out my freaking mind…" Grayson said with exasperated look "I'm almost wishing someone would start shooting at me"

"Grayson, that sounded sad" said his S.A.M. the AI living in the Nano-forge he got when he became a commando "are you feeling suicidal?"

"I was joking" replied Gray with an annoyed look. The S.A.M. AI program was useful but they did not get it when someone was joking "What the hell am I doing here anyway!"

"I believe it was because you destroyed an illegal arms dealer selling weapons to the cultist" replied S.A.M. "the mission was to apprehend the equipment not destroy it"

"Well at least I made sure the cultist didn't get it" defended Gray "and besides sending me to the ass end of nowhere seems a little harsh"

"That was the only tie they had to corrupt military personnel" said S.A.M.

"So, that's not worth getting shot across the friggin universes by a…" Gray paused he seemed to be recalling something "what the call that again?"

"Recent Intel has it listed as a mass relay" said S.A.M.

"That's a stupid name" muttered Gray "anyways nothing happens here if you're going to put a commando somewhere you might as well give it something to shoot at!"

"Actually a few weeks ago the planetary radar picked up a ship signature just outside the Stonehenge targeting range" said S.A.M.

"Really?" asked Gray then put on a frustrated face "why the hell does no one tell me about these things!"

"I believe it is because your eyes scare everyone"

"So now you're giving me shit about my eyes" said Gray. His eyes are a sore spot for him it sort of creeped everyone out growing up and eventually he was just generally shunned in school. It didn't help that his parents probably died in a cultist bombing incident a little after he was born there were many deaths but no one confirmed the bodies because it was a Nano-charge.

All of the sudden the proximity alarms went off "Warning, orbital sensors detect ships of an unknown design entering planets gravity area, does not match any SA design." Said S.A.M.

"Well, I asked for it" said Gray picking up his assault rifle and running to the closest RF station.

* * *

**RF Command**

Col. Jace Jackson of the RF was in total business mode "get Stonehenge array running!" he shouted "if they're hostile-"

"Colonel incoming landing!" said a comms officer just as the base shook

"Alright, fire with the Stonehenge!" said Jackson "get off as many shots as you can before getting the Shell up"

"On it sir!"

"Get the workers to the shelters!" he ordered "Have our soldiers prepare for a ground assault and set combat zones at choke points so we can bottle neck the invaders" he paused "and where the hell is our commando!"

"Sgt. Hunt has just reported at the outpost 7."

"Alright I want him to assist out troops in repelling the invaders"

* * *

**Turian flagship: Invincible**

Another impact shook the ship, Sarrus varen the Turian task force leader growled "What is shooting at us!"

"Sir it appears they have gun emplacement on the surface!" yelled a deckhand "one cruiser has been destroyed and a carrier is taking heavy damage"

"Find the gun batteries and destroy it!" said Varen with a snarl "I want ground forces on the planet now!"

"The first team is deploying, no resistance so far." Another salvo hit the ship and then nothing.

"What happened" asked Varen.

"The firing stopped when our first barrage landed near their guns, they ceased fire and now have some sort of shield"

"A Kinetic barrier?"

"Unknown. But the briefing did say they may lacked mass effect technology"

"I'll believe it when we analyze their structures after we dealt with them." Said Sarrus "If they do lack mass effect technology, then this should be an easy victory. Send salvo down to their barriers" Sarrus watched as the bombardment crashed onto the shields they watched for a few moments

"Sir the shields show no sign of deteriorating!"

"What!" exclaimed Sarrus 'not even the _Destiny Ascensions_ shields are this good!'

* * *

**With Grayson**

They waited, the aliens were closing in almost in their fields of fire just a few more seconds 'Geez' thought Gray 'I ask for something to fight and the universe sends me aliens' around him was a concealed squad of RF soldiers and two tanks and a few LAV's all them having their guns pointed at the advancing troops 'here we go in 3…2…1' and like that all the concealed squads and vehicles hidden in the rocky cliffs unleashed a hail of fire. The infantry up front had shields that flared but collapsed under the barrage of bullets. The tanks also caused a multitude of bodies to go flying due to the alien's formations be so tight and neat. 'Impressive show force doesn't mean much when met with an impressive show of firepower' thought fray with a smirk it was kind of like fighting marauder cultist back on mars though architecture was nice it wasn't very strong.

It wasn't long before the invaders retreated and a cheer was heard among the entrenched RF soldiers, then an explosion was heard. "What the hell?" said a confused soldier before another explosion was heard Gray looked up. "Ah shit!" he said as he realized what was happening "they going to bomb the hell out of us from orbit!" he said over the open comm. "everyone head for the city I don't feel like getting cratered today!" apparently everyone either agreed with him or had the same idea because the whole detachment made a run for it. In case you're wondering their not intending to use the civilians as shields, RF settlements are standardized by being built with a catacombs of underground bunkers and passage ways basically each city is fortress. They built them for this purpose but with the EDF attacking instead of an alien attack, still it serves it purpose.

As they ran toward the city they saw the Stonehenge array drop its shield and fired a few volleys toward the invader fleet drawing its attention from the soldiers to the guns which got its shield up just in time to block the return fire, but this distracted the enemy fleet just long enough for the surviving soldiers and remaining vehicles into the bunkers.

No one was sure what will happen to him, but they are certain they'll fight to death for this planet,

* * *

**Red Faction handbook **

Marauders: they're the group of people descended from a group of Ultor scientist who escaped EDF and the RF during the first revolution, since then have attacked the colonist in a savage ways. This ended by the end of second revolution where the RF and Marauders worked out a peace treaty though tensions still run between them they won't hesitate to help each other out

Cultist: a group of marauders who believe mars belongs to them, even with their leader dead they continue to pull terrorist acts on both the RF and Marauders.

Red Faction: a militant group of colonist based of the guerilla movement during the second revolution, they defend the colonist from various threats and act as their police force also

RF soldiers: standard infantry men of the RF ready to defend the people of mars and their freedom at all cost their duty also extends to the colonies. Are armed with a variety of weapons and personal shields. Have basic training but are still a force to be reckoned with especially in groups.

Personal Shields: based off the shields used on the LEO EXO-suit RF engineers figured out how make a smaller power generator to power shields for infantry and comes standard issue for all RF armed forces.

Commandos: they are voluntary branch of the RF. Frontline soldiers trained to face numerous enemies head on and come out leaving a trail of corpses. They are not trained for black ops. They are the blow shit up kind of commando. Training was derived from the 2nd Martian revolution combat experience; basically they sneak into an enemy base and raze it to the ground causing as much mayhem as possible. Training includes advance hand to hand, jump-pack, and recognizing the weak points in an enemy patrol, security and base defense. They are also trained to resist torture/interrogation, and during their final lesson they are dropped off in the badlands next to the irradiated zone and are told to make it to the badlands HQ (old Guerilla camp during revolution) as fast as possible. By the end of training there are typically two types of personalities, emotionally closed off or cocky loud-mouths; the latter are either has extreme mental strength or lost their mind before signing up. They are trained to use all RF and Marauder weaponry so there is no standard loadout for them, but they always have nano-forge, a jump-pack, and a sledge hammer to honor the guerilla's favorite weapon in the revolution. Each commando is trained to use the sledge-hammer skillfully. Can be recognized by their black uniform and signature sledge hammer

"_When the high tech crap fails, it's time to go back to basics"- Commando motto._

Jump-pack: based of the jet-pack designed during the second revolution, the Jump-pack is designed for faster lifts to get to vantage points quickly or to drop on the enemy with their hammer.

Stonehenge Array: basically six massive Rail-drivers made for anti-ship planetary defense, based off the mass driver and the rail driver.

**(AN: got the name from ace combat 4: shattered skies.)**

Kepler: a planet rich in ore the newest planet colonized by the RF. Named after guerilla hero Jon Kepler who died during the assault on the guerilla badland safe house. They were led there by a corporate ship from the Systems Alliance, though skeptical they didn't want to pass up the chance at getting a new planet one suited for mining at that.

RF Tanks: based of the EDF tank, looks almost the same except with a longer barrel and shoots projectiles at a higher velocity also they are painted black instead of EDF tan.

LAV's: Red faction light assault vehicle its generally an APC mounted with a heavy machine gun that rips infantry to shreds.

SGT. Grayson Hunt: he is one of the Cocky commandos and is slightly vulgar. He is also one of the most destructive commandos in the RF forces; he can be subtle up to the point the bullets star flying, due to an incident involving Cultist and an illegal arms dealer he is now on Kepler to keep him away from command. Though despite his attitude he actually has sad history grew up alone due to a nano-bomb going off just after he was born his parents are thought to be among dead his data regarding his family was also destroyed. His eyes are mismatched which caused him to be shunned by his age group. Eventually ended up joining RF and volunteering for the commandos he performed well in training and actually made friends but disaster struck on their final test half way through the badland test they were attacked by cultist and left-over experiments from Ultor details are sketchy but Grayson was the only survivor standing among the bodies of his four comrades and horde of cultist and Ultor experiments. Gray got accepted due to the circumstances, and has been great commando ever since.

**(AN: a Nano-bomb is my idea if anyone played guerilla you know the nano-rifle? Well it's that except in bomb form. Disintegrates stuff.)**

Shell shield: an impenetrable shield used to protect structures from attacks, the downside is that it's a two way shield while they are protected they can't return fire either.

* * *

**Well that's that first chapter of the Red Faction Effect story, and what do you think of the Red Faction handbook, it's meant to explain what some of the things are in the story, I got the idea from Red Faction guerilla, the Guerilla handbook the explains everything about the game as they're revealed.**

**I didn't used the Codex because everyone else uses that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well a lot of people like this story apparently or at least like where it's going, well there are going a few more chapters involving the what will now be called the 'Kepler conflict' I've also been playing RF: Guerrilla recently again to help with this story and I've got to say I like the assault rifle in that game better than the one in Armageddon. Mainly because of how it looks**

**Question when I say ancient evil returns to destroy life just because, and that the hero is a human spec-ops officer who has to use a power from an extinct ancient civilization to defeat the evil…what comes to mind-**

**-someone watch fifth element and compare the story to mass effect!**

**Well anyways here we go**

**P.S. to Heir of empires about your joke; well the RF Handbook keeps these guys from getting 'holy' if get what I mean**

**It'd make more sense if you trained carmine in Gears of War 2,**

* * *

**RF Handbook**

**Kepler City: **The first and currently only city on Kepler and as such is named after the planet after the planet itself…at least that's the official story. In reality the guy in charge of naming the city went with the 'aw screw it' plan and now were with current events.

**(AN: I was the guy in charge of naming the city…)**

* * *

**RF command bunker, 2 weeks into conflict**

Col. Jackson was looking over the holographic display of the current setup the invaders had several camps surrounding the city and their forces are making the gradual push into city though the RF has been putting out heavy resistance and have not made it easy. "Can someone give me the strength of the enemy's forces?"

"We have an estimate of a hundred-thousand ground units including what we believe to be a few tank divisions" said one of the tactical officers around a holographic display table, the RF military presence on the planet numbered around 5,000 troops with a worker force of 8,000

"You believe?" asked Jackson

"Well…yes, Sgt. Hunt-the commando- reported seeing large vehicles with what looked like a cannon mounted on top during a scouting mission, he believes it was a tank"

"Did he say where it was going?" asked Jackson

"He said that group looked like it was heading towards the enemies' southern base the one in the flat-lands, not only that but recon units and entrenched soldiers have seen large amount of tanks moving that direction to"

Jackson thought about what this could mean, one thought came to mind "Blitzkreig"

"Sir?"

"A blitzkrieg, they're going to try to rush us from the south with their tanks to root out our forces and have their infantry overwhelm the city"

"What's your plan Colonel?"

"There's no way in hell I'm sitting around and wait for them to come to us" he replied "get Sgt. Hunt I have a demolition job for him"

* * *

**RF underground passage ways, **

Grayson was sleeping by the edge of the tunnel among a platoon of the soldiers defending eastern part of the city and the pounding of artillery and sound of gunfire could be heard nevertheless he continued to sleep.

"Man look at him" said a soldier on the other side of the tunnel

"Who?" said Another

"The commando." Replied the first "with all the fighting going outside he's just sleeping there"

"Well I heard that commandos get shot at by artillery for a few days during training"

"Seriously!? And these guys volunteer for that!"

"Apparently." As the conversation continues no one noticed the major walking down the hall towards them.

"Sgt. Hunt!" he shouted making the commando jump up guns at the ready before noticing there was no enemies "stand down Hunt, the colonel as a mission for you." the major handed him a disk which he inserted it to his wrist device to look over the contents "and you are allowed two soldiers to accompany you." Grayson looked around before seeing the two soldiers talking about him while he was sleeping

"You two what are your names and roles" the soldiers quickly stood at attention

"Pvt. Ramirez, rifleman sir!" said the one who started the conversation

"Pfc. Mackenzie, grenadier sir!" said the other

"Alright good enough" said Grayson "you guys are going to help me go tank hunting!"

"Yes, sir!" they replied and they moved down to the tunnels leading out to the badlands or rather the unexplored areas because the entire planet is one big badland.

"Gray, three men seems inadequate for assaulting an enemy base" said S.A.M.

"it'll be fine"

* * *

**RF Eos HQ, Mars.**

"General, a report was sent from the Kepler colony a few weeks ago and it just reached our comm. station" due to the Kepler colony being new they have yet to set up radio buoys so radio transmissions can take weeks at a time

"What it is it"

"Well they claim they're under attack"

"What!" yelled the general "does the Alliance want the planet back or something!"

"Actually, they said they were being attacked by aliens… I'm not sure if there just pulling a prank or some radio glitch but they sounded panic and either way they're being attacked!"

"Didn't we send the Parker there last week?" asked the general

"Yes recent reports they were few days from the mass relay" the people of mars have yet to make an FTL system to mount on ships though a marauder and RF science team is working on it and progress is coming along adequately.

"The what?"

"The construct that transported the colonization group to Kepler"

"Ah"

"By now they should have entered the mass relay and my estimates say they should reach Kepler in two days"

"Let's hope they can hold out that long" solemn silence came over the room "and someone get me the alliance military online they have some explaining to do!" roared the general

* * *

**Kepler few hours after mission deployment**

The three RF fighters were watching an alien tank go by "so when are we going to kill this thing?" asked Mackenzie lifting his charge launcher for emphasis

"As soon as it leads us back to its base then we can take all of them out with these demo-charges" Explained Gray holding up a large bag "it's like hunting cultist back on mars you find a patrol and then follow it to their base"

"And then what" asked Ramirez

"Well, then we just raze the place" he finished the two infantry men shrugged as they continued to follow the tank with the commando, as they moved deeper they found more and more infantry emplacements as the snuck around them "well someone is setting up shop here" muttered Gray it wasn't long before they came up to a valley entrance that seemed well defended they remained hidden and watched the tank go in

"Alright there's no way we're sneaking pass that without getting detected" said Gray and turned to the two soldiers "so enough with this covert-ops bull! We're going in guns blazing!" the two soldiers looked at him like he was crazy.

"Gray, that seems overly reckless" said S.A.M.

"Okay fine, I'll cause distraction you two sneak in and blow up the tanks parked there"

"That still seems reckless" said Sam

"TOO LATE" he yelled and with that Gray handed them a bag of charges and unhooked a plasma launcher from his back and fired a shot at the fortification causing massive damage "alright you alien scumbags, you picked the wrong faction to mess with!" he then switched to his assault rifle and used jump pack to take the enemy by surprise and sound of gunfire could be heard.

**Gray**

Gray kept up the fire, he noted that the enemies had shields of their own but the high caliber of his assault rifle made short work of the shields and their armor didn't offer much protection, their weapons on the other hand didn't offer much damage per shot but they shot bullets so friggin fast makes them fearsome weapons, one of them charged Gray who then switched to his shotgun and unloaded a shell at point blank range blowing away the shields and sending the newly made corpse into a squad which tripped over their dead comrade. Gray followed up by shooting a plasma round at the group killing (and mutilating) the entire group. He then used his jump-pack to get to the closest alien grab him and switch him around just in time to block a hail of bullets. As the fighting continued more and more aliens showed up.

**Demo team**

Mackenzie and Ramirez hurried over where they thought the tanks were Ramirez taking the time to look back "holy crap" he said "Hunt is tearing those guys apart" he said watching the commando who apparently dual wielding the enemies assault rifles causing havoc on the aliens

"Good for him" replied Mackenzie as they rounded a corner and noticed a sight there that made him pause "holy crap there's enough tanks here to start a third revolution" and then looked at the bag "I don't think we brought enough explosives…" this was his belief until he opened the bag and that shocked him even more "what the Fu-"

**Gray**

Grayson through the assault rifles down and his behind a boulder he's been using as cover 'okay unlimited ammo, low recoil, but bad spread and over heats before a tough enemy dies…all in all it's a high tech piece of crap' of course he was comparing it to the RF assault rifle which had a higher caliber more damage per shot, almost no spread, and the damn thing can decapitate a human sized target just like he dead to three aliens that tried to shoot he killed two and decapitated one. As more and more enemies appeared the higher the body count rose eventually they began to panic.

"Everyone one fall back get to the tanks" yelled one of the enemies

"What the hell you guys speak English!?" said Gray surprised but as soon as a few aliens ran for where the tanks were there was loud explosion and two humans ran out guns blazing running killing the aliens running for the now destroyed tanks.

"Hey, guys" greeted gray while firing his weapon "I take it you succeeded"

"Yes" Replied Mackenzie "and where the hell did you get a M.O.A.B.!?"

"Commando, remember?" said Gray referring to himself "those are standard issue demolition ordinances for us."

"the more I learn about commandos the more they scare me…" muttered Mackenzie

"ah you'll get use to it….maybe" replied Gray "anyways we should get out of here before reinforcements arrive" and with that they took off running being pursued by the aliens who got their fight back seeing their enemies retreat.

* * *

**Turian command ship in orbit around Kepler**

"What the hell was that…" said Sarrus, he just witnessed a human dressed in black massacre his troops at the staging area and report say that their armored divisions was destroyed because two humans snuck through all the chaos and planted highly explosive devices that either completely destroyed the tanks or damaged them beyond repair. "Spirits, they ruined the plan for tomorrow" during the course of the conflict the humans were obviously based out of the sole city of the planet but have been pulling numerous hit and run tactics on convoys and supply depots Sarrus thinks they are far outnumbered by the forces but these humans are putting up an admittedly good fight. But even more surprising these humans seem to have 'directed energy weapons' which is why he has been unable to move tank groups into the city because the defenders weapons blow straight through the shield and effectively destroy the vehicle. He figured he could overwhelm them with rushing them with the full force of their tanks and finally break into the city but so far this has been unsuccessful

* * *

**Back on the ground**

"Well this sucks!" yelled gray while firing his assault rifle, when they got a ways from the enemies' southern base they were quickly cut off by hostile reinforcements so they went down a narrow path that eventually led to a dead end, the good news is that they have a cluster of boulders to hide behind and the enemy was bottlenecked bad news is that there's ten crap-loads of enemies out there, they are trapped and running low on ammo.

"Last mag!" yelled Ramirez reloading

"I'm out!" yelled Mackenzie who has switched from his charge launcher to his side arm Ramirez has given them all his pistol clips so he was done.

"God damn it, I knew is should have bought the ammo mod for the nano-forge!" yelled gray the ammo mod allows the nano-forge to create ammo in essence means someone with the nano-forge will never run out of ammo

"Why didn't you!" yelled Mackenzie, the Ammo mod was well known among the RF and made many of the soldier jealous of the commandos for having nano forges

"Because the damn thing cost 10,000 credits! And I have to pay for it out my own wallet!" yelled back Gray who then through him a shotgun and they fought on a little longer eventually Gray resorted to holding them off with the plasma launcher. "Well we are screwed" he said turning and sitting back down after they have totally ran out of ammo, he said this but he said this with smile on his face. The enemy fire also seemed to stop.

"Attention humans." Came a voice from the alien army "you outnumbered and trapped your only option is to surrender!"

"They speak English?" asked Ramirez, shocked

Yeah apparently" sais Gray "Well time to do what a commando does in this situation, and go down swinging" and with that and took out this sledgehammer and climbed over the rocks "listen up!" yelled Gray gaining the aliens attention "you should be the one to the surrender!" the two RF soldiers face palmed though out of sight from the aliens.

"and why would we do that?" yelled an alien

"I'm sure you saw what I did to your buddies at you southern base" the aliens were just staring at him "well guess what I'm a experimental super soldier!" this seem to stun almost all the aliens

* * *

**Is Gray really a super soldier will they make it out alive tune in next time…whenever the hell I get making a next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay going into this story I figure I should explain some-things, oh and for this I'm using speculation for nano-forge abilities. Except regeneration that was something I made up.**

**Also someone look on my profile and give me advice on which stories I should do!**

* * *

**RF handbook**

**Sledgehammer: **Said to be the guerrilla's best friend during the 2nd revolution, and is currently the signature CQB weapon of the commandos. The sledgehammer alone is a deceptively fearsome tool that can generate 1000 pounds of kinetic force by using an installed mass multiplying servo. It can break through even the hardest armors and walls. Current sledgehammers have exceeded one thousand pounds of kinetic force due to improved servos.

**Current nano-forge abilities:** the abilities listed below come standard with the workshop produced Nano-forge. Abilities can be added or modified based on commando financial status.

**Repair: **Repairs in inorganic or mechanical objects by analyzing the structure and using the 'best fit' idea or using plans from blueprints

**Regeneration:** repairs damage to flesh of nano-forge wielder though not instant it has increased Commando survival rates, in layman terms 'it heals them'

**Impact: **Nano-forge ability, it creates a blast of nanites that blows away anything standing in the way like walls, infantry, light vehicles…etc.

* * *

Grayson stared at the large hostile force he just gave pause to, the aliens looked at him in shock or at least what he thought was shock, all the commando was thinking about was the RF Commando rules of engagement. These rules have led individual commandos through impossible odds and would be most likely dubbed reckless and insane by other military organizations.

"Yeah how about that, I am genetically augmented super-commando and now I'm going to kick your ass!" Grayson then used his jump-pack and landed bringing his hammer down on the closest one, taking advantage of the shock and swung it around killing three more "As some guy once said it's hammer time!" and with that he began tearing in onto the alien platoon reckless abandon when his shields got to low he grabbed an enemy soldier and used him as meat shield while his regenerated and then kicked the bullet riddled corpse into the group, while picking up an enemy rifle and unloading into the group cutting down numerous enemies before it overheated then tossed it at another one with what he believed to be a sniper rifle knocking him off balance, Gray then rushed up and finished him off with hammer. He then launched an impact blast from the nano-forge blowing away any enemies standing there.

After what seemed like hours of intense fighting, Gray was standing among a corpse filled field panting; though still alive he had not got out unscathed he had several bullet wounds a few were bleeding badly "S.A.M., activate regeneration" he rasped out and stared at the group of aliens that backed away to avoid being killed via hammer, they were scared, probably even more so now that they were watching him get healed by blue lights signifying the nano-forge working. They watched as the his wounds healed. "Alright you scum-bags, I just killed half your force with a sledgehammer and I will not hesitate to kill the rest of you!" this seemed to take the desired effect as all of them either flinched or took a step back.

"What are you guys doing" yelled the apparent commander who took a step in front of the group "he's just one human!" Grayson response was to close in with jump-pack and kill the commander with the sledgehammer. What he didn't count on was someone bringing out what seemed to be a shotgun and shooting him. The blast tore through his shields and penetrated his armor and also made fly back a few feet.

"You see he's just human!" yelled another one

"Quick rush him, and keep him down!" a group ran towards Grays body only to be me by a face full of sledgehammer and effectively killing him. The commando jumped up grabbed an assault rifle mid-air and glared at alien force

"You bastards" he said threateningly through gritted teeth "do you have any idea how much that stings" the nannites were working hard to heal his wounds and repair his armor. Grayson then began unloading in the group normally the spread would be to great, but with them all bunched up and at close proximity Gray was going full throttle basically murdering the closest ones and any who tried to retaliate. After the gun overheated he just picked up another and continued, assault rifle firing in one hand sledge hammer swinging in the other. He also unleashed a few impact blasts scattering and killing those unfortunate enough to stand in the way

You may wonder how he's not dead, well Red faction shields are moderately stronger than any of the aliens shields and gray being a commando means his are even more powerful. Combined with armor designed to actually protect against projectiles and the nano-forge, he's basically a walking tank, but he's not invincible, this actually nothing short of incredible even by commando standards. Probably the only reason he isn't dead yet is because of the confusion he caused and how he was in the middle group and not giving them a clear shot.

"This is Hopeless!" yelled an alien "the guy survived a point blank shotgun blast!" after this remark some of aliens began to scatter running away from rampaging human. Eventually all hostiles were either dying or running, leaving, Gray alone among corpses hammer resting on his shoulder.

"Well I'm feeling pretty damn proud of myself…" he said to no one in particular, "faced an enemy platoon by myself and I'm still alive"

The two RF soldiers hiding behind the rocks came out and ran up to him Mackenzie was speechless and currently trying to find the words to speak "geh….eh….y-you just took out an entire platoon by yourself!"

"With a hammer" put in Ramirez

"With a hammer!" repeated Mackenzie by shouting

"Yep" confirmed Gray casually "the commandos last stand, when all weapons are either broken or empty you rely on the hammer to get the job done!" he stated it with a prideful tone "though I'm kind of surprised I'm alive, I got shot up pretty badly out there, hell I'm lucky I was able to survive long enough for the nano-forge to heal me!" a silent moment came among the group "well we should probably get back to base, I'm freaking tired." He tried to move but stumbled a bit and almost tripped only to be caught by the troopers.

"Whoa, easy there" said Ramirez

"Grayson, you seem to have overexerted yourself and are suffering from fatigue" explained S.A.M. by analyzing his vitals "even with the nano-forge regeneration ability you may have trouble moving"

"Already having it." said Gray "well this isn't good I can't move and those alien bastards probably set up ambushes to recover their retreat"

"You think so?" asked Ramirez

"It's what'd I'd do" said Gray "despite me being able to kill a large number of them I could tell they were trained to put up as much fight as possible before giving up, a lot like the Red Faction" he paused as something occurred "that's probably the reason I killed so much of them before they retreated"

"Great, we have a bunch of vengeful trigger happy aliens waiting to ambush us" said Mackenzie sarcastically "but I guess all we can do is push on"

"Nah" said Gray "we're screwed"

"Don't Jinx us!" yelled Mackenzie and Ramirez dropping him

"Ouch, I was kidding!" Gray yelled "assholes…"

"This drop-ship Eagle 2" came voice over the comm's "is anyone still alive down there?"

"This Sgt. Hunt!" replied Gray putting a finger up to his mic. "Eagle 2, you here to get us out of here"

"Yeah I was sent to pick up stranded raid squads that got pinned down and I had pull them out of there" replied the pilot "why, you guys need ride?"

"As long as your offering." Replied Gray who was still on the ground and turned to Mackenzie "See, we're going to be okay, now someone pick me up, I'm getting tired of smelling corpses"

"Alright eta twenty seconds" said pilot and hung up

"So are you a super soldier?" asked Ramirez

"Nah, I was just BS-ing the enemy" said Gray "I'm just your average commando, who happens to be a total badass."

* * *

**Turrian flagship over Kepler.**

Sarrus looked at the screen; he replayed footage from a helmet cam belonging to one of the soldiers sent to deal with the group of humans who destroyed their tanks. He knew there was something of about that soldier in black; but a super soldier? He made his away to the communications room "Ensign, call the council they need to know about this" he said stepping through the doors

"Right away sir" came to the reply

Sarrus walked up to the holographic projector as it came to life. "Ah, Admiral Varen how is your progress with removing this 'Red Faction'" said Sparatus's hologram.

"No councilor these humans have proven to be incredibly resourceful and stubborn also a few other things are a cause for concern" Sarrus paused "these humans seem to have effectively utilized energy weapons" shocked looks came from the council "another thing these humans seem to have super soldiers" even more shocked looks.

"Do you have any proof?" asked councilor Tevos "Energy weapons, I can believe but super soldiers"

"Here's a recording from an in field cam" said Sarren

'_Yeah how about that I'm a genetically augmented super-Commando, and now I'm going to kick your ass!' _said the Recording

"Audacious law infringement isn't he?" muttered Sparatus

"That solider took out an entire platoon alone, with what we identified as a hammer"

"A Hamer?" asked Sparatus "what is that?" When you're an advance space fairing species would you even remember what a hammer is, despite being militaristic?

"I believe it was a blunt construction tool the humans used" said the Salarian councilor "and from what I understand they did use it in their armies but this was far before they even developed 'firearms' I believe they call it anyways that is odd thing to use in modern combat."

"That doesn't change the fact that they have super soldiers, and that those soldiers can take out entire platoons by themselves." Said Tevos "these humans may become a threat if this drags on to long"

"What should I do councilor?" asked Sarrus

"Finish this quickly before it escalates" said Sparatus "and if possible bring some of these energy weapons back for study"

* * *

**Kepler RF command post**

Colonel Jackson was looking at the hetero-chromic commando and he couldn't be happier to have him stationed here he not only took out the tanks but killed a platoon of enemies by himself! That was just impressive. "Son, when you first came to this planet I thought you were going to be a pain in my ass, but I 'm proud to say that I was wrong"

"For the record I was going to be a pain in the ass if the aliens didn't show up" admitted Gray, Commandos at least the cocky ones are notorious for not using the 'sir' honorific after addressing a superior officer and usually the superior officers are too happy to have one on hand to care.

Jackson laughed at that "I bet you would from what I hear you guys aren't much for sitting around, but anyways back to your mission taking out those tanks probably saved us and killing all those hostiles probably gave pause to their advance"

"So what now?" asked Gray

"We hold out until tomorrow" said Jackson assuredly

"Tomorrow?" asked Gray

"Yes, while you were on the mission I was in contact with the RFS _Parker"_ explained Jackson "we used Guerilla Morse code to contact each other anyways it's ETA is tomorrow so we survive until then and we should be fine"

"What about the fleet of ships up there" asked Gray concerned "It's outnumbered, I'm not much for navy but space has a distinct lack of cover."

"Well that's what I thought, but scans say that the parker is at least five times the size of any ships out there" said Jackson "and field reports say that their shields have no protection against energy weapons"

"And half our ships weapons are plasma based…" said Gray processing the information which led to him getting a devious smirk "If only tomorrow was independence day" he joked

"Well there will be plenty of fireworks" Jackson joked back

"Anyways you're going to the southern trench those boys having been getting hit so hard I've had to accept volunteer miners to fight" true there were miners that wanted to help fight, but at first the RF was hesitant but with being so badly outnumbered and the casualties they have taken the miners were given weapons and brief training and are then sent in to the trenches while more experienced soldiers do raids.

"Well okay, hold out until the _Parker_ arrives" said Gray walking out "Do that and we survive this thing." As he left he noticed the Colonel walking towards the PA system, and as he walked down the hall he heard the announcement.

"Attention brave soldiers of the Red Faction" he began "I know that's it been a hard couple of weeks we are low on supplies and outnumbered, but do not give up I have received word that the RFS _Parker_ is inbound to this planet so, everyone just keep fighting and we will come out of this alive"

The resounding cheer when throughout Kepler city after this announcement as moral rose people began to scatter taking extra ammo to trenches, patching up soldiers, doing everything they could do just so they could make it to tomorrow.

* * *

**There we go we get to see some hammer carnage, my character pull off an impossible feat and come out living afterwards and we learn that the Kepler conflict is drawing to a close.**

**Also it's fair to say that a Cerberus class dreadnaught (EDS Hydra) is in fact bigger than any dreadnaughts in the mass effect universe based on the Wiki, in fact I think I still undersized it. The Red faction dreadnaught has 200,000 personal on board while the Destiny Ascension (allegedly the biggest ship in council space) has only 10,000 people onboard. All though also part of the RF dreadnaught could be a ground force oh well**

**RF Handbook**

**Guerilla Morse code:** During the 2nd revolution a soon to be guerilla with too much time on his hands made a new version of Morse Code and when the EDF were cracking down their signals they switched to this and the EDF had no idea what they are talking about.

**Independence Day(s):** referred to as celebrating one of the two revolution dates when the RF defeated the oppressive regime in power at the time comes around twice year and each time the night sky is lit up with fireworks to make it look as if it was day time.

**RF Drop-ship: **Basically a flying box with wings and jet engines, used to transport troops to a battlefield. They are usually armed with rockets but the load-out can change depending on the mission.

**(AN:** Watch/play the first level of RF Armageddon and you'll know what I'm talking about**)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this was a pain in the ass to write, seriously it was stop and go on this, plus I was grounded for like a week, and all my stories have writers block too but I'm like half way on those.**

**Anyways the moment everyone has been waiting for in these kinds of stories, the part where the Turians get ass-raped by plasma weaponry.**

**also i'm 18 now bitches so happy friggen birthday to me (don'y take offense to the bitches part i don'y mean it seriously XD)**

* * *

General Yuri Cheskov supreme commander of the RF military forces was not happy, when he talked to the Alliance military they totally denied any knowledge of the aliens, so he got the feeling that they were alone against this threat, but this wasn't to the reason he was upset. Earlier today he made the difficult decision to send another ship The Oasiswith the mission to find the enemy political center and capture their leaders. Of course this meant taking away from defense and has been hounded by politicians the entire damn morning.

But if they pull this off it will at the very least give the enemy something to think about before attacking them again.

The oasis is the first cruiser successfully integrated with the FTL drive it was hard but the scientist used all the technology at their disposal Ultor tech, EDF tech, from the early days of the occupation and modern technology they also used ideas from old 21st century video game known as the Halo series. They basically used their singularity weaponry to create an actual black hole and turn it into a wormhole. Lucky since the Oasis is suppose to rendezvous with the Parker install the drive system and have them help in tracking down the enemy HQ.

(**AN:** this is my way of saying that I ripped off the slip space drive from the Halo franchise)

* * *

**Kepler**

You know the saying 'shit happened?' well shit happened and that shit turned into a storm creating the shit storm that our hero Grayson was currently dealing with because the invaders decided to rush the Kepler city trenches from all sides good news is due to Grays sabotage mission they have only a few gunships for support but those were quickly shot down by Red faction rocket teams the invaders were taking heavy casualties but due to overwhelming numbers have almost overran the trenches. Gray jabbed his gun into the gut of an alien who was coming over into the trench and shot at point blank range while lifting him over his head and slamming him on the ground, and killed five more with short controlled burst before sending an impact burst sending more of the aliens flying.

"This a bunch of shit" yelled a rifleman "I'm no general but, I'm pretty sure they're just throwing lives away!"

"My guess it's some sort of political bull shit!" yelled Gray dropping few more hostiles with his gun "We've faced these guys for a few weeks and they've proven to be pretty well trained, disciplined, and didn't make many moves to end this quickly, something back of home must have them wanting to wrap this up fast!"

"So what do we do about it!?" asked rifleman

"Just keep firing until you run out of ammo and then…find more ammo!" Another Commando rule: keep things simple and very little can go wrong. Also always know where the closest ammo dump is.

"That's a stupid plan!"

"You got a better one!?"

The rifleman went quiet at this and began shooting at the horde of foot soldiers making a suicide rush at the trenches. Even with the heavy caliber turrets ripping them to shreds it will only be a matter of time before they are overrun.

* * *

**RF HQ **

Reports where flooding in from all corners of the battlefield, most of them not exactly good. "Sir at this rate the trenches will be overrun within minutes" Colonel Jackson gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Dammit" swore Jackson "Alright have all units on stand bye form a secondary defensive perimeter further in the city I want every last tank, exo, soldier, and ah hell, any miners willing to fight, out on that battlefield now. Then have them cover the retreat of the fist defenses" people rushed to take out his orders "Someone give me a ETA on the Parker"

"Two hours before it reaches the combat zone!"

'Two hours of hell, it was just like this in the cultist war?' thought Jackson, during the cultist war the RF responded to false intel of a cultist staging area and while the bulk of the RF's millitary forces were on a wild chase a the real cultist force launched a massive attack on their badlands base, Jackson was captain at the time and when all of the CO's died command fell to him he managed to unite the bases defenders and repel the overwhelming force "Alright tell them they have ten minutes to set up the barricade"

"Colonel, we have reports of enemy troops breaching the tunnels!" Jackson grimaced, then grabbed an assault rifle and walked out.

"Sir where are you going?" asked an officer.

"Well we have bunch aliens trying to kill us and I have a gun and ammo, so I think it's pretty damn obvious where I'm going"

* * *

**Trenches **

"Everyone fallback!" yelled Gray firing his gun into the horde "We have orders to fall back to the secondary defense line, plant some proximity mines and get the hell out of here"

"We have a secondary defense line?" said the soldier who was talking to him earlier

"Since ten seconds ago, now haul your ass or get it shot off!" the RF soldiers got out first and covered the retreat of the armed miners climbing out of the trenches they slowly backed up while firing before turning into a full out dash they could hear the mines go off as the aliens who jumped into the trenches met with a nasty surprise. The RF combatants found the secondary line after a few blocks filled with probably every last piece of armor they had.

"Holy shit it's the commando!" said an RF soldier apparently happy to see him "We have ammo and guns in back if you need them."

"Good to know" said Gray jumping over the barricade "We are going to need them" Gray and the fighters with him restocked on ammo and readied their weapons for the oncoming horde

* * *

**Two hours later**

Grayson's head was hazy and he wasn't thinking to clearly, he looked around and saw numerous dead bodies, Red Faction bodies half his vision was gone and checked his face to find his left eye was covered in blood, he heard a loud noise behind him and turned and saw the Stonehenge emplacement firing into the sky and a squad of rifleman who were currently falling back when one of them fell from enemy fire, injured. Gray looked up and saw a mass of aliens heading toward him, so he grabbed a nearby assault rifle stood up and launched an impact sending enemies flying before gunning down more he retreated running toward the wounded rifle man picked him up and slung him over his shoulders all the while firing and reloading before ducking into the tunnel entrance where every surviving squad was taking cover, while a surviving LEO used it's machine gun to fend off the aliens with other soldiers.

"S.A.M. what happened!?" asked Gary putting down the rifleman while medics looked him over

"The enemy fired an orbital bombardment" said S.A.M. "The salvo's destroyed the barricade and killed most of the defenders reports are coming in that the other barricades met with similar results and have fallen back to the RF HQ building"

"Shit! How many troops do they have we probably have killed hundreds of them each!" said a nervous private "and they are still crapping out more troops!"

"Where's our reinforcements?" yelled another

"We only have what you see here" said Gray "it's time to make our stand!"

"Grayson, orbital scanners of indicated that the Parker is entering the system" said S.A.M. Grayson grinned at this

* * *

**Turian command ship: Invincible**

The assault was going very well, they were sustaining massive casualties but never the less were pushing farther and farther into the city Varen grinned "Sir the enemies have been pushed back to the center of the city and looks like they are making a final stand"

"Good ready a barrage we'll finish them off now" said Varren

"Si….sir" said another deckhand a little scared Varren looked at him "There is an enemy ship closing in on us"

"A single ship?" he asked "I do not see the problem, that is little concern just dispatch some ships to deal with it"

"Sir the ship is larger than any dreadnaught in citadel history"

"What? On screen!"

The screen showed a large boxy ship that was black in color and had the symbol of the fist clenching the hammer and the words in English R.F.S. PARKER on both sides of the bow part of the ship and as the deck hand said it was massive.

"Oh spirits" said Varren "How can the humans or any species build something that large"

* * *

**Parker entering Kepler combat zone**

"Captain we're approaching the enemy fleet!" said a deckhand to a man sitting in the captains chair, the man himself was odd he wore his jacket which is a basically a modified RF soldier uniform unzipped he had a rough beard and eye patch over his left eye, this man's name is Johan (Yohan) Cutler, captain of the RFS Parker.

"Alright then you sons of bitches, this is what we've been waiting for ready the guns and lets blow those mother fuckers to hell!" a resounding cheer was heard around the bridge Cutler is an odd captain in of himself he's lax on military regulations and is foul mouthed guy, he's more of a pirate than a naval officer.

The bridge has been scaled down from earlier models with advances in AI research and technology the bridge only needed a small operating crew due to the invention of NAMI (Naval Awareness Module Improved) can provide accurate diagnostics on both the ship and the battlefield simultaneously.

"Johan the Rail guns charged up" said the NAMI unit

"Alright target the biggest ship out there and fire a volley until they are on their way to Davy Jones locker!"

"Johan…we're in space not the ocean…"

"Then send them to Buck Rodgers locker then I don't care just fire the damn guns!" (**AN:** did anyone get this reference?) six large depleted uranium rounds rushed towards a enemy carrier the first two broke the shields and 2nd two devastated the ship while the last two blew through the wreckage and destroyed a cruiser "HELL YES BITCHES!" exclaimed the captain as the crew cheered. "Alright how are our plasma beams doing?"

"Charged and ready!" said a gunner

"Enemy fleet is approaching."

"Alright pick some targets, and lets KICK SOME ASS" the crew cheered again.

The enemy fleet fired a volley at the parker which was absorbed by the shields, which the parker returned fire with the plasma beams tearing four enemy ships apart. Cutler just grinned "broadcast this on an open channel." He said coming with an idea.

* * *

**Turian ship**

Varen was scared now the Human ship has destroyed most of his fleet in under a minute, given that I wasn't the biggest fleet ever but still.

"Avast ye scurvy bastards ye better retreat before we send ye to hell! hahahahaha" came the loud voice of a human broadcasting a transmission in a crappy pirate accent.

"Who is this?" demanded Varren despite his fleet blowing up by the second.

"Holy shit, the aliens speak English!" stated the commander in surprise losing his accent "Well did not expect this to happen…but what the hell, This is Captain Johan cutler of the R.F.S. Parker" Varrens first interpretation of the human was that he was not fit for commanding a ship.

"Admiral Varren of the turian dreadnaught Invincible"

"Invinicble? That name is kind of misleading." Said Cutler

"And why is that" said Varren getting annoyed at the humans attitude. Before the response came the ship shook violently.

"Sir we have hull breeches on decks 6-9!"

"That's why!" said Cutler in a smug voice "Now taste some plasma!"

A bright flash tore through the bridge and with that the Turian Dreadnaught was destroyed being torn into by several plasma beams.

* * *

**RFS PARKER**

"Hostile fleet neutralized." Informed NAMI "Condition on the ground is critical all friendly forces have pulled back to the Red Faction HQ located on the planet"

"Hmm…prepare the Thermobaric missiles"

"Commanding officer authorization required" said NAMI.

"Code word is Hellfire" said Johan in a serious voice

"Code word accepted" said NAMI "thermobaric warheads ready to launch on your command...Targets pending"

"Target main enemy strongholds and bulk of their own forces with limited damage to the city"

"Targets acquired"

"Fire!" yelled Johan and watched the missiles go down towards the planet "also send a transmission to all friendly forces, then send a down reinforcements to help them mop up"

* * *

**On the Ground**

Grayson fired his gun into the enemy hoard when a transmission came over the radio Grayson instantly recognized the voice "Hellooooooooo! brave defenders of Kepler this is Johan Cutler telling you all that I've destroyed the enemy fleet and are currently sending down missiles and reinforcements to help you guys" all forces both invader and defender looked out to see bright flashes. The defenders however recovered quicker and rushed the attackers, who were to shaken as the bulk of their forces and all of their positions just disappeared in one single moment. Grayson put activated his comm.

"Johan you son of a bitch what the hell kept you?" said Grayson smiling as he talked to the captain.

"Is that you Grayson?" asked Johan "So this is where they sent you? I thought they sent you to Parker when you got transferred"

"Nope they sent me to the place where the shit was going down!" replied Grayson with laugh, soon Johan joined in to.

"Good to hear from you buddy" said the Captain "hold on a bit I'm coming down"

In the course of the next few hours Red Faction troops secured the city or well the part that wasn't destroyed by the missile barrage, and the enemy was rounded up and put in an empty underground store house guarded by LEO's and auto turrets at all times. While the rest of the force celebrated.

Jackson walked through the crowd of celebrating men, who were cheering and laughing just for the fact of being alive. Jackson found what he was looking for Sgt. Grayson Hunt and Captain Johan Cutler, but then got a bit annoyed when he saw the stat they were in.

"okay...okay..oaky...Ready" said in a slugish voice Gray who was in a somewhat slouched position.

"Ready..." replied Johan both of them had pistols and aimed them at a line of empty bottles.

"Great..." said Jackson face palming "two out of the three heroes of Kepler are currently drunk off their ass"

"Fire" to Jacksons both of them had pinpoint accuracy despite being intoxicated.

"I win!" they said simultaneously, but then shot annoyed looks at each other "What no you didn't...yes I did"

"I have only one good eye!" said Johan

"So I have mismatched eyes" defended Gray

"That doesn't impair your vision!" said Johan

"You...you don't know that!" Jackson sighed and decided to seek out some of the less intoxicated people in the group.

* * *

**RF handbook**

**Johan Cutler:** a Cycloptic captain who lost his eye after he got drunk and picked a fight with a group of people who were undercover cultist planning to bomb the RF HQ in Eos, well one of them pulled a knife and got his eyes which Johan then promptly proceeded to kick their asses, that's when he became an local hero. Later on he decided to sign up for the newly developed Martian naval/space program. He passed high enough to become the captain of the Parker which is unfortunately is the dumping ground for all misfits and unwanted people that are just good enough to pass. Though despite this Johan is a good strategist having beaten all the other captains at least once in a game of chest.

He met Grayson in bar who just graduated from the Commando program. they at first struck up a conversation then got drunk and struck up a fight, and when the RF showed up to settle the dispute the two automatically began fighting them, they managed to fight their way into a street and made it a mile away before being tazed by a military grade arc welder and put into the stockade. The two have been great friends ever since.

**and done... the Kepler conflict comes to a close next the RF pays a visit to the citadel although mine will have a twist**


End file.
